In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the geological formation surrounding a borehole provides information to aid such exploration. However, the environment in which the drilling tools operate is at significant distances below the surface and measurements to manage operation of such equipment are made at these locations. Logging is the process of making measurements via sensors located downhole, which can provide valuable information regarding the formation characteristics. Measurement techniques can utilize electromagnetic signals that can make deep measurements, which are less affected by the borehole and the effects of the zone invaded by the drilling, and shallow measurements, which are near the tool providing the probe signals. Most conventional tools are located above the drill motor on the drill string and make measurements from formations that have already been penetrated by the drill bit. Further, the usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements.